This document relates to a method and to a device for conducting a test in a DSL environment.
Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAMs) and/or Multi Service Access Nodes (MSANs) are used to provide broadband access to subscribers via DSL line cards. In addition, means are required for testing the subscriber line. Such a subscriber line test in a DSL environment is often referred to as Metallic Line Test (MELT). A MELT may comprise several test stages. In an exemplary scenario, results of all test stages may be reported at the end of the entire test. Results may comprise: a foreign DC voltage, a foreign AC voltage, a capacitance, a resistance or the like.
The MELT is often realized as an integrated line test. In particular a MELT chipset may be provided that comprises several components, each component dedicated to a group of connections to several subscribers (i.e. several channels).